Blossom's Story ( First fan-fic )
by zeldawolf399
Summary: OK so this is my first fan-fic. I have big plans for other one's. :) Oh and this is book one. Ex. There will be other books. XD This is about an adventures pikachu who finds herself in trouble.


Pikachu

A Fan-Fic

By

Ashwolf

Introductory

"**Pikachu Use Thunderbolt!" * Super Effective * Wartortle fainted. "Good Job Pikachu!" * Zoom * of course there was long story before this ever happened. In Kanto of course. But this time this story will be about another Pikachu with another Pokémon. Adventures wait! Oh and I forget to mention this story will take place through several regions? Well Have Fun Reading! Oh and no Ash sorry ash fans!**

**The Bully's**

"**I'm gonna do this" Blossom said to herself. Blossom didn't want to explain the Scratch on her side and why her fur was brown with bruises. As Blossom walked home from Peach Alcove (her school) she thought of ways to explain. "How do I tell mum and dad that the ****Raticate**** gang had beaten her up again?" Besides dad would send her to a private school for the bullying and mum would worry all the time. Blossom knew that she had to be home by five "o" clock. She knew it was around three "o" clock by the clock in the classroom when she left. She decided to go to Lake Blue Water. She knew there she could sit down and think while doing her homework for tomorrow. She was walking down the dirt road when she decided to look at her surroundings to get her worried mind off of things. The Road was not stone like it was in the town. It was beaten dirt; it was a nice touch to the green grass surrounding the path though. * rrupghh * "Oops that was my stomach, guess I haven't really eaten since lunch." Blossom said happily even though she was really discontent. Blossom noticed the apple trees were surrounding the path like wild fire. But it wasn't really like wild fire it was more like a grid. Not too far away and not to close from each other. It is really pretty since it just turned summer and the pidgey's are singing in the trees. The sun shone bright and high as normal. Blossom stopped thinking about the trees and surroundings and focused more on her stomach. Blossom noticed a bright red succulent, juicy apple. Blossom immediately dashed towards the tree. She started to gain speed then ran up the rough bark with lighting speed, only to stop to sit on a branch to catch her breath. She landed awkwardly right on her belly. She laughed then sat upright. Blossom jumped and caught the apple in her mouth then which followed right after to sitting down and putting the apple in her hands then… *Chomp* Juicy sweet apple flavors burst in her mouth only to satisfy the hunger. This reminded her about her grandma Yellow Heart, It reminded blossom of her sweet apple pies and juice's she made. Too bad she had to leave to Australia to live, she said the people there were nicer and the economy was good. Blossom realized to stop thinking about her grandma and focused on getting to Lake Blue Water. Blossom then finished the apple in a couple of bites then set the core down and kept the seeds, she wanted to plant an apple tree one day. Blossom then put the seeds in a tiny pocket in her Side Backpack from school. It was Green stitched together with purple cloth with flowers on it, all sown with a wood stick and cloth by her. Why flowers? Well she put pink flowers made from cloth on it because she loved when the cherry trees blossomed. The Pink Petals getting carried by the soft hand of the wind was really pretty. Blossom was walking while thinking about this dream and had almost walked into the water at Lake Blue Water.**

**The Lake**

**Since Blossom had almost stepped into the water she snapped back into reality. Blossom walked gracefully to a big tree for shade while looking at the blue lake. It was so clear and big. Blossom set her backpack under the big tree and sat down. She began to get out her math book. "Let's see, pages 156-160 numbers 1-45." Blossom gets out some paper and a pencil and begins to write. Blossom reads and does all the problems. Then she puts away the paper into her binder. Blossom then puts the binder into the bag. She decides to take a little walk around the lake. But then soon regrets because she does not want to move her legs. She is too comfortable. The warm soothing fingertips of the sun begin to coon her to sleep. The winds blow gentle as if it's hugging her. * Yaaaawwwnn* Blossom cannot resist the warm nudge of the sun and the gentle breeze of the wind. She has totally forgotten about the time and begins to day dream about the world. She soon dozes off and begins to take a nap. She dreams of the blossom trees. She walks to one of the trees only to change to a horrendous black smudge; she turns around to run away but cannot run because the black void had caught her feet. She then stops and stares blankly at dark sun now transformed. She whispers to herself "I can do this!" Blossom then glows with a yellow aura representing her cheerful spirit. Blossom then unleashes a powerful blast of lighting and zaps away the dark. The blast was so strong that all of the darkness was gone. Blossom then ran up a blossom tree and took a vibrant pink blossom. She put it by her ear gently. It looked so pretty on her as if it was meant for the flower was to be put there. Blossom then thought. She thought black smudge were the bully's and her spirit was her. She had found a conclusion, she needed to stand up for herself and believe that she not ugly, or dumb or stupid. Actually she was very pretty with her glowing yellow coat and very smart. She got all A's in all of her classes except for math. And besides almost nobody gets A's in math except for the other Pokémon who cheat off the smarter Pokémon. The smarter Pokémon get threatened to get beat up if they don't let them cheat off their papers. That's what happened to me of course. Of course I've tried telling the teachers. But they just shrug it off like nothing and the cheaters lie. So I don't even bother telling the teachers about them cheating anymore. They expect us to be mature because it is high school. But things are harder in high school if you're a very rare Pokémon like me. Because of course I'm a Pikachu. There's only 5 More of my kin in this school. Three boys and two girls. Two of the boys are just really mean and act cool. The other boy is really cool and nice and secretly cute but doesn't seem to warm up to me. One of the girls is a sorority girl. Really bratty and bossy and believes clothes are everything. The other girl is my friend, Spice. The Name given to the color of the tips of her ears. **

**The Storm**

***BOOM … * CRACKLE * Blossom jolts into reality from her dream of thought. "What was that?" Blossom looks high into the sky to check for thunder. "Ugggghhh" Rain poured hard as if was trying to fill a bucket really fast. And it wasn't light. It was hard, the rain made the scratch on her side burn. Luckily the rain washed away the dirt but made her really cold. * Crackle * Thunder boomed as if a giant fell onto a mountain. * Snap * Lighting shocked the tree right next to her. "Whoa, guess I better not waste time." Blossom immediately grabbed her bag and began to run towards the main path. Blossom didn't bother to notice though that the lighting had made the tree catch on fire. First it started as an ember. But as soon as Blossom couldn't see the lake anymore the fire had engulfed the tree burning its pretty leafs. Blossom dashed faster and faster reaching new speeds because the rain had turned into hail and lighting struck almost every minute! The hail pounding on her fur had even mode more bruises and made the scratch sting. Blossom had run even more and more but still no sign of the main road. The running continued for about five more minutes. "There it is the road!" She knew it was the main road because it was more beaten up dirt because it was used more commonly. She took a right and kept running. Taking a left would've led her to the school. She kept running, running, and running, usually it didn't seem that long to walk home. She the noticed the path stopped it lead directly into the town. She didn't want to go there. She then went back and kept a close eye on the left side. Her house was a little far off where a triangle of trees was. She kept running then noticed them. Far off in the distance she saw them. It was hard to tell though because the rain was making it really hard to see. She ran to the trees then she knew she had to run for about 10 min. to see the grass al cove in the cliff her house was in. She kept running for what seemed like hours. * Pant * * Pant * Now all of this running made her really tired. But she couldn't stop. * crackle * more lighting? Blossom could finally see the cliff.**

**The House**

**Now she could see her house. It was used to be a hollowed out cave in farther out edge. But the Chu family built it into a house by putting wood with grass on the edges, there didn't need to be a roof because the stone was there the door was on the side. It was made out of wood too with a window in it. Blossom immediately dashed inside and ran up to her room. Mom didn't notice because she was making dinner and dad was talking to my brother, Volt. There was a wood staircase leading up to the rooms. The rooms were cut into stone by a stronger Pokémon. Blossom's room was the second one up. The first one is Volt's room then the second one is hers, then the last one is moms and dads. Blossom opened her door and slammed it shut. Then she locked it. The room was cold so she turned on her heater. The floor was flat and the roof rounded. She had a green rug on the floor, a bed frame out wood and the most comfortable blankets and mattress you could ever imagine. She has a desk for work and lots of paper. She has a closet full of jackets and dresses. Pokémon did not have to wear clothes. She even had her own shower and bathroom. The walls of her room were painted with flowers and birds, also trees. She loves to paint and draw. Blossom heard knocking on her door. "Blossom?" said Peach (Blossoms mom) "Come and eat we need to discuss something." "Can it wait mum?" said Blossom "No dad was very strict about not being late for dinner, besides we've got your favorite dessert, apple pie!" said Peach "Ok I'll be there in a couple of minutes." Blossom soon took a brush and started to get as much dirt and knots out of her fur. Blossom knew she didn't have time to take a shower so she put on a jacket to hide the rest of the dirt and the scratch. Blossom then headed downstairs to the dinner table. She sat in her normal chair and began look around while the dinner was being set on the table. Her brother, Volt, was playing video games as always in his room. He's 16 and I'm 15 not much an age difference. Mom was setting down the plates. Mom's name is Peach. She is really soft and sweet. She is always there and loves me and my brother very much. Oh and by the way don't tell dad this but she cooks the best too! Now dad well... He works very hard; right now he's sitting on the couch watching TV. How do we have electricity? Well let's just say dad is smart too. He built an electric engine that runs on our electricity, every week usually Saturday he powers it up with a little bit of his static and electricity. It makes him a little tired but not too much to get worried about. "Where's Volt?" "I told him to get off that stupid game of his and come eat!" said mum. "I'll go get him." Said dad. His real name is Ruger by the way. While dad was walking up the stairs to get Volt, Mom said "Blossom we don't wear coats at the table, you know that." "I know but I'm really cold from the storm outside." I replied "I know dad!" Yelled Volt. After that dad came down the stairs with Volt for dinner. "Dad!" "I can't save, don't you get that!" Yelled Volt "I think family time is more important than a zombie killing game!" Replied dad. Volt sat down and dad sat down and mom set the dishes of food on the table. "Serve yourself." Said mom with a smile. There was Steak with sweet potatoes and corn. And there was kiwi! There was almost never kiwi! I immediately take some steak, a scoop of sweet potatoes and before anyone else could take any, kiwi! I took a bite of the steak, it was juicy and tender and…. Wait is that… Spices! I love spices mum almost never had enough bits (money) to buy spice's like this. "Mom how'd you get the spices?!" "I decided to grab some from the bushes, I made sure they weren't poisonous and sure enough they were great!" "Awesome mom!" After that I went to take a bite of the sweet potatoes. * Nom * they were sweet but not too sweet. Then I ate some corn. The corn was also sweet. This dinner was one of the best dinner's I've ever had! Then I started nibbling on the kiwi, so juicy and sweet… it was ripe! "Mom did you get this shipped all the way from Australia region?" "Yep, grandma sent it to us as a treat." Said mom. "Ahem" "May I ask why you got home late today Blossom?" said dad "Uhh I went to the lake and accidently fell asleep?" "Blossom you know better than to fall asleep at the lake…"replied dad "Sorry dad…" "So anyways blossom" "Do you know what you're doing tomorrow blossom?" said mom "I'm participating in the Pokémon treaty parade right?" said Blossom "Yep be sure to look nice tomorrow remember no jackets." "Ok mum" Blossom said uncomfortably. "Do I have to go too?" Volt said sarcastically "Yes Volt you're going to your friends float if you want." Said Mum "where will I be going again?" "You're going to any float you want, like Volt." Said dad. As I finished my kiwi I asked "Can I go to bed early?" "Why Blossom?" Said mom "Just tired." I replied "Ok then just remember, be awake by six 'o' clock." "Ok mum, night everyone." As I pull away my chair I remember the apple pie. "Oh and mom? Could you save me a piece of apple pie?" "Sure" she replied. As I leave I stop by volts room. I need to grab the game shark he borrowed. As I grab it I look around. His room is hollowed out of rock too but his walls were painted electric blue with a Team fortress 2 rug on the floor. He's got his own bathroom. His mirrors are 2 portals from portal 2. He has a huge TV with almost every console and game out there. And his bed is shaped like a tank from one of his games. And his walls have futuristic lines on them. As I grab the game shark, I go back to my room. As I enter the room I noticed how it was hotter from the heater I turned on earlier. I take of my jacket and head towards the bathroom to take a shower to get the rest of the dirt out of my fur. I decide to put a bandage on the cut I got earlier from the gang. But wait I can't put a bandage on my scratch because I am going to the parade, I'm supposed to look good and mum told me I can't put on jacket or a dress. I hop into the shower and weave the shampoo and conditioner into my fur. I also decide to wash my cut with soap, the soap makes my cut sting a little bit but that's ok. Hopefully the scratch will be healed by tomorrow. I take a towel to dry off my fur. Since I want my fur to be golden and pretty tomorrow I used the hair dryer to fluff it up. Blossom then went to her bed after fluffing up her fur and got in bed. She pulled the warm fluffy covers on her soft warm body and sets the alarm clock to five 'o' clock to wake up and have some coco bean coffee to wake up and get ready for the parade in town.**

**The Parade**

***beep beep beep!* "ugghhh" said Blossom as she turns away from the alarm clock and covers her head under a pillow.*Beep Beep Beep* Blossom couldn't stand the loud beeping of the alarm clock in the morning. She slammed her paw on the clock. She forced herself to get up and splash her face in cold water. As she rubbed the water in her face she woke partially up. * yaaawwwnnn * Blossom then remembered, the parade! She quickly looked at the clock 5:03, she then looked for the prettiest dress she had, she chose a really nice cherry blossom dress, it had a splash of blossoms on a vibrant splash of pink and green. She quickly put on the dress. She looked in the mirror to admire herself. The pink blossoms looked nice with her newly washed soft coat. Blossom almost forgot about the scratch! She took off the dress to look at the scratch. It was gone, well almost gone it had left a red mark. But it would soon be gone within time. Hopefully no one would notice it. Blossom then put back on her dress and knew something else that could make her look better. She then walked over to her dresser and dug inside her box of jewelry. She then gently took out a very nice pink blossom. She put it on the side of her ear just like the dream. Blossom then proceeded to the living room. Nobody was up. Blossom decided to make her favorite cocoa bean coffee. As the water heated and as the mixture was getting stirred I could hear mom walking down the stairs. "Good morning mum!" "Same to you Blossom!" Said mom tiredly. As the water boiled I took my mug and poured the boiling water into the cup, I then gently poured the cocoa bean mixture into the cup then stirred. I tasted my coffee brew, it was very good. A bit more strong than usual though. As I continued drinking my coffee mum started making breakfast. She was cooking French toast with orange juice. The good smell must have woke Volt up because here he came walking down the stairs. Volt waking up this early is very rare to see. But it's not anything special considering that French toast is his favorite breakfast meal. As soon as Volt got downstairs he plopped onto the couch. He groaned knowing it was now 5:30, "Whens the Toast going the be ready!" he said impatiently. "In a sec." Mum said. As the French toast was being served onto the plates mom yelled, " Ruger, Breakfast is ready!" "Coming!" Ruger replied. Ruger ran down the stairs. "Sorry I'm late getting up, I couldn't get any sleep last night with that storm." "That's ok honey, I don't think anybody could." With that said and finished everyone started digging into the French toast. In the middle of my a juicy bite of my toast, * Vrrrrrrrooooooommm * A huge long siren went off. Since our parents taught us well on evacuations we sprang into action. We all knew it was a fire alarm. Our parents rushed to their valuables and we rushed to ours. I ran up the stairs and almost tripped, the alarm still went as If it was broken. I grabbed the picture of my family, my bag and my stuffed wolf. Wolf's are my favorite animal and this one was sown specially by grandma yellow heart. It was as soft as the grass against cheek in the warm summer evening. I rushed into the smoky outside. My parents were already there, they had one suitcase full of stuff, and my brother came bursting out the door with almost all of his consoles and games and his own stuffed animal made for him, a kangaroo, he had no special interest in them just at the time he wanted one. I wheezed and coughed as we all ran instinctively toward another town, as we panted I got to catch a glimpse of the sky, it was very smoky and dark, as if a gigantic dragon just sneezed. As we ran toward the path to town I also got to look back, the fire! I just remember the tree that got struck by lightning! The wild fire was spreading like a knife spreads jelly on toast. I could see the firefighter Pokémon battling really hard but to no avail. Open wide forest devoured by the fire. We kept running but a little rock made me trip. As my face fell on the ground my pink blossom fell and got burned to ashes in the fire. Then I was knocked out with the slurry vision of Volt carrying me through the rubble and dust. **

**End Of Book One**


End file.
